I Wanna Marry Logan
by almostclassy
Summary: AU. 12 unsuspecting girls are gathered in a mansion with no knowledge of why they are there. Does it have anything to do with the jet-black-haired guy who refuses to reveal who he is? "I Wanna Marry Harry"/"The Bachelor" parody! aka 12 girls date Percy Jackson/"Logan Lerman"! woo drama! suspense! heartbreaks!
_AUTHOR'S NOTE._

 _although i love pjo, i haven't read the series for a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time so there will be a LOT of inconsistencies. however, i didn't want to write my own original story (for fictionpress, obv) cos 12 girls are a lot to keep up with :p (y'all will see) i would be super confused trying to write about them and y'all will be super confused trying to remember who's who. personally i think that would take wayy too much work on both my part and yours._

 _again, i apologize for the inconsistencies with riordan's series! if (when) anyone catches anything, plsplspls leave me a review or pm me to tell me what i've missed. thanks lovelies :-)_

 _also sorry about all the characters being OOC hahah_

 _onwards!~_

* * *

 **chapter one.**

"What's your name?" A lady in a sharp black blazer and tight top knot peered at Annabeth over her black wire frame glasses.

"Uh-" Annabeth coughed nervously. "Annabeth. Uh, Chase."

"Annabeth...Chase..." The lady squinted at her laptop screen, fingers flying fast over the keyboard. Her acrylic nails made _tap tap tap_ sounds each time they hit a letter. "Alright. You've been entered into the database." She took a paper from the desk and peeled off a blank sticker. Handing over the sticker and sliding over a Sharpie to Annabeth, she ordered, "Write your name on here, please." Annabeth quickly scribbled her name onto the sticker and stuck it onto her shirt.

"Okay, from here, go through those doors, and there'll be another line. You'll have to wait there for your interview."

"Thanks." Annabeth gave the lady a small smile.

"No problem. Good luck. Next!"

Annabeth slowly walked through the doors, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was actually _doing it_. She was going to be on a reality show. She was not going to think about Li-

 _No._

Annabeth scrunched up her face, trying her hardest not to cry. Trying her hardest not to think about what had happened two weeks ago. Trying her hardest to be stronger. _God, I'm such a wimp._

She squared her shoulders, and walked to the end of the long, long line, behind a girl with short black hair. Great, now she had to wait for who knows how long for her interview. But, she told herself, it would be worth it. It would be worth it.

 _That son of a bitch. Son of a-_

No. She would _not_ think of him. At all. She would _not_ , wouldn't, wouldn't, _wouldn't_!

"Yooo, are you okay?" The girl in front of her waved a hand in front of Annabeth's zoned-out face. She was pretty and had short and spiky black hair. She wore a studded leather jacket with black distressed jeans, and a classic flannel was tied around her waist. A pair of black combat boots completed the look.

Annabeth startled. The girl's punk-ish look kind of intimidated her. "Oh. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just...nervous."

The girl rolled her blue blue eyes. "Don't be nervous. Reality shows are absolute BS anyway. Just pretend to be interesting, and they'll take you."

"Er...haha." Annabeth laughed awkwardly. "I guess. I dunno. I'm the most boring person in the world. They're probably not even going to consider me. Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm here."

The other girl placed a hand on her hip. "Y'know, _I'm_ just here for the travelling. I mean, the hot guys being there won't hurt. You know? Since apparently it's some dating show we're auditioning for." She winked.

Annabeth smiled. "I guess."

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure they'll take you because, well, _look_ at you! You're a _babe_. If I was into girls, I would totally date you."

"Uh..." Annabeth blushed, unsure of how to respond. "Thanks?"

"No problem," she nodded. "Basically, you have to act like someone they can _brand_ you as. If you act really mean or snobby during your interview, they'll edit you to be the villain, once the show airs. Or you can be edited as the nice one. Or the smart one. Et cetera."

"Oh. Thanks." Annabeth paused. "How do you know some much about this stuff?"

The other girl laughed. "I spend way too much time watching the Bachelor and reading interviews with the contestants. It's a problem. Terrible, trashy show. Half of the people aren't even there for the right reasons. Damn, I'm such a hypocrite. I'm only trying for this show because of the free travel. And hookups with hot guys."

Annabeth giggled.

"Oh, wait. I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? Sorry. I'm Thalia. Thalia Grace."

She bowed. "God, I sound like one of those pretentious characters in the movies. _I'm Thalia! Thalia Grace!_ God. Who are you?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," she imitated.

"Haha, you're funny." Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes. "Hey, you should tell me more about yourself. Why are you here?"

* * *

The time passed quickly with Thalia by her side. Talking with her distracted Annabeth's mind from other things she'd rather not think about. Before she knew it, they were both at the front of the line.

"Ahh, crap. I'm next." Thalia tapped her chin. "Should I go in acting like the _villain_ or the tough-ass punk...nah, villains are fun. They'd definitely let me on the show. See Annabeth, you gotta beat the system. You gotta play the character. I think you should go for the...wise girl. I can tell you were probably valedictorian at your high school, and I've only known you for, like, an hour. Go impress them with your brains, chica. _And_ beauty."

Annabeth laughed nervously. Did she really come off as the valedictorian type? She was actually only third in the class. "Thanks so much, Thalia. To be honest though, I'm kinda having second thoughts."

Thalia shot the blonde a dirty look. "Girl, don't go backing out now. Go show that douchebag Liam what you're all _about_."

"Next!" A short and slightly chubby man rested a hand on Thalia's shoulder, ushering her down into one of the four interview rooms.

Without Thalia there, calming her nerves, Annabeth suddenly felt very anxious. Why was she _here_? Obviously, these people wouldn't ever accept _her_ to be on their show. She should just get out of this place.

 _Wait, Annabeth_. She scolded herself. _It'll be worth it. Don't back out now. This opportunity, this vacation, this experience...it'll get your mind off of other things. Or else, you'd probably just be moping and sulking around at home instead._

Annabeth wrung her hands together nervously. She glanced down at her outfit: plain skinny jeans, gray and white striped sweater, and black high top Converse. This morning, she had attempted and epically failed at straightening her hair. It wasn't even her fault though! She'd never even used a straightener before-okay, yeah, it was her fault.

She quickly checked her bag for the required papers. She'd printed them off about a week ago, hastily filling them out in about twenty minutes or so. Rereading through her answers, Annabeth cringed; had she seriously answered "The Notebook" to "What's your favorite movie?"? How dumbly cliché.

Before she could reach into her bag for a pen, the slightly chubby man came towards her. "Next!" He guided Annabeth towards interview room #3.

Annabeth's heart was beat-beat-beating, fast. _Why why why am I doing this? God, I'm so dumb. Worst decision ever. I'd better get this over with, and go home and cry more._ She took a few deep breaths to rid herself of the butterflies, before pushing the door open. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE._

 _and...you've reached the end of chapter one! sorry about the shortness._

 _just a quick note: this is based on the show "i wanna marry harry" hahaha. basically, in "i wanna marry harry", they take this common guy, who looks a scary lot like prince harry, and dress him up as the prince. in addition, they cast 12 american girls, who have no idea what they will be doing. later they realize they will all be dating and competing for prince harry, "the bachelor"-style! & obv some ppl have bad intentions so it's super dramatic at the end when he reveals he's actually not prince harry!_

 _anyway, i've actually only watched about 1.5 episodes of "i wanna marry harry" cos i just discovered it this week ( & this week is finals week). so imma busy person. however, i highly recommend this show! 10/10 man_

 _btw, my author's notes usually aren't this long :-)_

 _please please please review! i love you all ~almostclassy_


End file.
